


look around (at how lucky we are to be alive right now)

by sincerelyokay



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insane Wilbur Soot, Panic Attacks, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric, Wholesome Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyokay/pseuds/sincerelyokay
Summary: What if Tommy had a vision of Wilbur going insane, before the election happened?
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 319





	look around (at how lucky we are to be alive right now)

Tommy adjusted the formal navy blue and white lined L'Manburg hat that rested crooked on top of his head. He listened, absentmindedly, to the loud steps that the two pairs of boots made as they tracked along the prime path suspended in air. Tubbo rambled to the left of him about flowers or such, but Tommy lost track of the conversation long ago, stuck in his head. Today was an off-day for him, that was as much, though just the presence of his best friend seemed to be calming. While Tubbo did cling onto whoever he'd see walking around L'Manburg, Tommy got used to it, and even appreciated it though he didn't exactly let it show.

"Tommy?"

He blinked and was pulled out of his thoughts by turning to see Tubbo giving him a confused look with his head tilted. "Sorry, what?"

"Are you alright? You seem lost in thought." The concern in his best friend's eyes stung him a little.

"Yeah, sorry Big T." Tommy shot him a grin and a look that silently told Tubbo that he was okay, and that he can keep talking. Tubbo seemed to get the message. They kept walking. By this point, Tommy forgot where he was going.

"Well, I was saying that Wilbur gave me a dandelion yesterday, and I decided to plant it in the-" Tommy really couldn't help but lose focus again; his ears began to ring, and an unexplained chill went down his spine. As his hearing slowly came back to him, he frowned. Tubbo's voice sounded-- different? _Weak._ That wasn't right. The blonde stopped in his tracks. He couldn't move to look for where Tubbo was located, his body frozen and his vision coming and going.

"Tomms..?" Tubbo's voice was strained, distant.

Confusion and panic swarmed him, and he lost his balance, falling to his knees. The feeling and the smell of smoke consuming the air around him was overwhelming, stinging his eyes and forcing them closed. He coughed, and a wave of determination to figure out what was going on and to help his friend passed over him. He wrenched his eyes open, ignoring the awful pain in doing so, and gazed around for where Tubbo could have went. The sky overhead was stormy and dark, and the horrifying glow of fire echoed everywhere he looked. The world around him was torn to smithereens, except for the prime path. Tommy heard a whimper somewhere near him, and forced his legs to lift him upwards. His throat hurt, but he still coughed out Tubbo's name, desperate for a response. Relief overcame the blonde when he heard another faint indistinguishable noise behind him. He spun around, but wasn't greeted by _Tubbo_ at all, even with how confident he was that his best friend was nearby.

It was Wilbur. Standing there, in perfect condition. Tommy's eyes widened. The president was holding a large stick of dynamite in his hand, and a small box of matches in his other.

"Wil?" Tommy quizzed, confusion and betrayal lacing his voice. Wilbur couldn't have done this, could he? Where was Tubbo? Fundy? Niki? Jack? Anybody?

"Tommy, have you not noticed yet?" Wilbur started with a grin, his demeanor berserk and unnervingly gleeful as his hands motioned around. "Everyone who's claiming to be on our side, they're _lying_ to us! Tubbo, he's _lying_ to you! He would drop us at the s _econd_ we're not in the lead anymore!"

Tommy's legs seemed to give out. His chest felt tight. "What? But- But Tubbo wouldn't-" He paused to cough. "He wouldn't lie to me! We're two peas in a pod, he's our Sec-Secretary of State! He was here talking to me just a minute ago! _Wilbur_ , did you lose your fucking mind?"

Wilbur didn't respond. The man looked down at his feet, his hair covering his eyes leaving only his nose and large grin visible. He chuckled.

"You really _are_ annoying."

Tommy yelled as Wilbur got out a match from the box he was holding and lit it, holding it up to the fuse of the dynamite. Tommy swore he saw a flash of pain and regret in his mentor's eyes, though his own judgment was too clouded from fear to trust it. He struggled to get up and get the explosive away from Wilbur, but he couldn't move his legs. His breath quickened. This was it. Wilbur, his friend, president, and mentor, had betrayed all of L'Manburg before his very eyes for reasons unknown to him, and he couldn't even _move_ to stop him.

"This isn't real! It isn't real!" Tommy repeated desperately to himself, grabbing at his ears as Wilbur cackled. He barely heard the hiss of the dynamite when the fuse reached the explosives, and, prepared for death, his heart raced and his entire life flashed before his shut eyes-

_"..Tommy!"_

A voice rang out. He didn't want to open his eyes, but the familiar feeling of his bandaged hands covering his ears, somebody softly shaking his shoulders, and the wooden floor underneath the fabric of his L'Manburg suit all slowly came to him.

"Tommy, _breathe!_ "

What?

"I'm here-- _Big T_ is here, it's okay!" He opened his eyes, greeted by the sight of his frantic brown-haired comrade staring at him with worry clouding his wide blue eyes. Alarm hit Tommy. He thought he was dead, so why was he here? Why was Wilbur not here?

"Big T?" Tommy repeated, voice hoarse and pathetic as he lowered his hands with an involuntary sob. He winced at himself. Tubbo enveloped him in a hug and he felt his irregular breathing steady out with a sigh as Tubbo rubbed circles on his back.

"Yeah, yeah, that's me. What happened?" Tubbo quietly cooed. Tommy shook his head against Tubbo's shoulder, trying to wrap his mind around the events that occured, not quite sure yet.

"I'm okay, I.. don't know what that was." He paused. "Where is Wilbur?" Tommy finally asked, and Tubbo let go of the embrace to look at Tommy.

"I saw him earlier talking with Fundy, why?"

"I just.. have some things to talk about with him." Tommy got up slowly, wiping his outfit clean. He reached a hand out for Tubbo and the brunet took it hesitantly. Tommy reassuringly smiled, just relieved that it wasn't reality _(if not yet)_ , and that his friends were fine, even if he was still a bit confused and worried. Tubbo returned a small smile too after a moment.

"Well, if you say so!"


End file.
